The present disclosure relates to a developer container configured to contain developer and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, the following container is known as an example of developer containers for containing toner (developer). The toner container includes a toner discharge port and a rotary stirring member. Toner is discharged through the toner discharge port by rotation of the stirring member.